Dark Secrets
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: For half a decade, Lecter has kept the death his parents private. Now as the sixth year of the day they died and with Raven's help, Lecter will have to face the horrors and demons again. The origin of my character is finally revealed. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of A Bad Day

Dark Secrets 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Lucian but I do own my character, Lecter**

Chapter One: Beginning of a Bad Day

Lecter woke up feeling a little uneasy. He knew what today was. Today was the day he kept hidden for years.

It was a day he told nobody, not even his friends, not even Raven.

As he headed out for breakfast he decided to keep quiet, hoping he could get through this day without problems.

Much like all the other times.

As he entered the main room, Lecter saw that his friends were already eating breakfast. He started making some bacon and ham, keeping quiet as planned.

He finished preparing his meal and sat down with the others.

Lecter remained quiet as he ate his breakfast, he did not even try to make small talk with his friends. Lecter's refusal to speak worried the others.

They began whispering to one another but Lecter's heightened hearing heard their conversations clearly.

"What's wrong with Lecter? Why does he choose not to talk," asked Starfire.

"Maybe he is still tired," said Robin.

"Maybe it's his birthday just like Raven," Beastboy said to Cyborg, "I'll go check the Titan's Records to find out."

That last statement struck Lecter violently. He charged across the table at Beastboy while changing into wolf form. Raven and Starfire held him back as he snapped at Beastboy.

"Don't you dare open my record!! If you know what I did, you would be so horrified you wish you never met me!"

Robin confronted his lycan teammate, "Calm down Lecter. I will not have you act this way."

Lecter turned to his leader, "You just keep _him_ away from my records. Some secrets are best left alone."

Lecter broke free from Starfire and Raven and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Some Answers

Chapter Two: Getting Some Answers

Shocked by what transpired, Raven followed after Lecter to find out what his deal was.

By the time she got to his room, Lecter was back in human form and pacing around.

Upon seeing her, Lecter's rage began to return, "Get out right now," he ordered.

Raven stood her ground, "I'm not leaving till you tell me what is going on."

Despite the times they had together, Lecter did not want to tell her what today was.

"Did you here what I said to Robin just now. I am not telling you _anything_," he was right up at Raven's face.

Not intimidated by his attitude, Raven threw Lecter across the room and planted him against the wall with psychic energy.

"The last person to hold a secret was me and it was about my part in my father's plan to conquer Earth. I doubt yours is anything like my, so I suggest you talk."

Knowing that he was not going to win, Lecter agreed to her terms.

"What I'm about to say cannot leave this room," Lecter spoke as he locked his door.

"Today is the day my parents died. The day I _killed_ them."

Raven was confused by what she heard.

"I did not always have control of my abilities," Lecter continued, "This day was a perfect example."

"What exactly did you do," Raven asked.

"To know what happened, you must witness it yourself through my memories," stated Lecter.

Raven knew how to enter Lecter's mind because she had done it before.

She traveled to his memory of this date six years ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Six Years Ago

Chapter Three: Six Years Ago

Raven and Lecter saw his memory-self in his old room, asleep.

Outside of the window the full moon was peaking through the clouds.

Both of them watched as Past Lecter woke up and began to violently shake.

His eyes turned yellow, his muscles expanded, and hair grew all over his body. Screams became howls, hands became claws, and feet became paws. A wolf head formed as Lecter changed into a werewolf for the first time.

Raven and Present Lecter watched the bedroom door open as his parents stared at their lycanthropic son.

Past Lecter charged at his father and viciously mauled him into pieces.

Raven shielded herself from the grotesque sight behind Present Lecter.

Past Lecter sniffed the air and started heading to the kitchen. He spotted his mother calling the police and began stalking her.

Raven and Present Lecter watched him bite her in the neck and tore her in two.

"Now you see why I don't want anybody to know about this," Lecter asked Raven after he ended the memory.

"I had no idea," she said, "What happened after this?"

His memory continued thirty minutes after the second killing.

Past Lecter was chewing on his mother's corpse when he heard sirens.

He escaped into the woods behind his home as the police discovered his mutilated parents.


	4. The First Interdule

The First Interlude

"I could never return to my old life," Lecter explained, "I exiled myself and my town never saw me again."

"How long did you stay like this," Raven asked, all of these revelations were a big shock to her.

"I stayed like this for three months, experiencing changes every full moon," Lecter answered, "It wasn't until the third month that I met Lucian."


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Mentor

Chapter Five: Meeting the Mentor

Lecter's memories shifted to three months from _that_ night.

The couple saw a public park in local town.

They observed Past Lecter sitting on a bench. The sun had just set as the clouds scattered across the night sky. His enhanced ears heard the low growl of an animal.

He moved away from the bench as a giant blur destroyed the wooden bench.

Facing him was a large werewolf, a little over six feet and covered in black fur. The large lycan had a look of hunger as it eyed Lecter.

The full moon appeared as the black werewolf charged Lecter who was going through his own transformation. Lecter tossed the werewolf off him and scrambled to his feet, finishing his change.

Past Lecter and the mysterious lycan wrestled at each other's throats.

At one point Lecter showed more strength despite being smaller in size.

He tossed the black lycan onto the broken wooden pieces.

Taking a sharp spike, Past Lecter drove it in the head of the black werewolf. He repeatly pierced the wolf's head with the spike as blood splattered all over his fur. The consistent stabbing separated the black wolf's brain from the rest of the body.

Past Lecter, changing back, watched as the other lycan changed back too. The large lycan returned to the form of a man. His face was covered from the blood from the wound in his head.

Horrified by what he had done, Past Lecter fled as fast as he could.


	6. The Second Interlude

The Second Interlude

"Was that Lucian you just fought," asked Raven after witnessing another secret from her love's past.

"It was Lucian," Lecter answered, "Although I did not know at the time. I was still confused about everything around me and I wasn't revealed about my destiny until later."

Raven and Lecter watched his memories fast-forward to a few weeks after his fight.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Mentor Part II

Chapter Six: Meeting the Mentor Part II

They observed his memory open to a small motel room.

Lecter laid in the bed, coming to grips with his monstrous curse.

"You're not like other lycans, Lecter," a voice called out.

"Who's there? Who are you," questioned Lecter.

A spiral orb started floating down to him. As it got closer the orb turned into a small ghost. The upper body grew into a wolf head and arms while a tail trailed behind it. The ghost faced Lecter and began speaking, "My name is Lucian. You don't recognize me, do you?"

Lecter sat up from the bed to face the ghost, "You're the wolf that attacked me… and I killed."

"I am sorry about that," Lucian apologized, "I just gave up on my search and was hoping to make a meal. But when I fought you, I underestimated your powers and who you are."

"Relax Lucian, what are you talking about?"

"You are a werewolf without a doubt but you are unique among us. During our fight, I bit you and, when your blood hit my tongue, I saw visions of your past. You were born of human parents yet you carried the lycan gene, as stated in the prophecy."

"What prophecy? You're not making any sense."

"I know this is troubling Lecter but I will explain everything. Since the beginning of written werewolf history, lycans prophets have preached of the birth of a werewolf messiah. The messiah would bring peace to our people and the humans. In my three hundred year existence I have followed that prophecy and have been searching. I believe you are the chosen one."

Lecter was having a hard time accepting what he had heard.

"I can't be this messiah. I am cursed, if you saw my memories you saw what I did to my parents."

Lucian did, in fact, saw what had happened three months ago. However he was certain with his decision, "I understand how you feel but if you take me as your mentor, I can teach you to control your powers and help fulfill your destiny."

Feeling that he could start a second life, Lecter accepted Lucian's offer.


	8. The Final Interlude

The Final Interlude

"And the rest you know is history," Lecter concluded to Raven when the memory.

The two of them left Lecter's mind and returned to his room.

"I understand what you did," she told him, "But it is nothing to hide."

Lecter felt a rush of anger and sorrow, "Understand?!? You understand? Have you ever murdered your parents? Has your conscious mind watch you slaughter them while it stood by and not control you?"

Lecter was right about one thing, Raven thought, I never did any of the things he did.

"Now that you know of my past," Lecter grieved, "You might as well tell the others."

But Raven did not head for the door but instead came to Lecter and sat with him on the bed. She took one of his hands and stroked it,

"What you did in your past cannot be changed," she said, "But you can't let it control the rest of your life. Accepting Lucian as your tutor was the start of your redemption of their deaths. Look at what good has come out of your redemption: you've learned to control your powers, you've destroyed Dracula, you are helping to fulfill peace for the werewolf race, and, most of all, you've got me."

She placed another hand on Lecter's face, warming it and his heart.

"I understand that this is something you don't want to tell the others," Raven said, "So I won't tell either."

Lecter felt a weight had been lifted off him, not just for the murder of his parents but also how he lived before. He no longer associated a foul mood with this day.

"Thanks Rae," he replied. The two embraced one another and Raven left Lecter alone in his room.

Lecter took a picture of his parents and stared at it.

He couldn't hold back from crying at their images.

"I'm so sorry."

The End


End file.
